Episode 50
Ein folgenschwerer Auftrag ist die 50. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Auf der Suche nach den Juwelensplittern treffen Inuyasha und seine Freunde den verschollenen Kohaku. Sango ist überglücklich, wieder mit ihrem Bruder vereint zu sein. Doch das Glück währt nur kurz. Kohaku hat von Naraku den Auftrag, Kagome zu töten. Als Sango den teuflischen Plan durchschaut, ringt sie sich dazu durch, ihren Bruder zu töten und sich dann selbst umzubringen. Aber da taucht Inuyasha auf. Detaillierte Handlung Sango deckt noch immer den Rückzug ihres Bruders und von Kagome, als sie einen Schrei der letzteren hört. Sie macht sich mit Kirara auf den Weg, während Miroku und Inu Yasha sie wiederum so weit decken wie möglich. Inu Yasha meint, dass es um einen einfachen Kampf geht, doch Kagura weiß schon lange, dass es sich um eine Falle Narakus handelt. Kagome ist indessen mit einer Schnittwunde davongekommen und rennt nun weg, stolpert jedoch bald und Kohaku steht vor ihr mit dem Befehl Narakus, sie zu töten. Einem weiteren Schlag kann sie auch noch ausweichen und nun liegt sie endgültig in die Enge getrieben auf dem Boden. In Kohaku scheint ein Kampf zwischen seiner Menschlichkeit und dem Befehl Narakus zu toben, sodass er vorerst nur mit erhobener Waffe von Kagome steht bis Sango auf Kirara herankommt und sich 'dazugesellt'. Ihr Bruder rennt dann weg und Kagome sieht, was Kohaku Kagome angetan hat und lässt Kirara als Kagomes Wache zurück. Dann folgt sie alleine Kohaku und Kagome hat schon eine grauenvolle Vermutung, was sie eigentlich vorhat. Inu Yasha muss sich noch immer Kagura und ihrer Dämonen erwehren und auch dieser fällt auch auf, dass Inu Yasha sein Schwert nicht zieht. Dann jedoch plaudert Shippō frei aus, dass er es nicht heben kann, doch er versucht es trotzdem. Miroku erschöpft langsam und so kann sich ein Dämon an ihm vorbeischleichen, der daraufhin das Haus zerstört, in dem Kohaku sein sollte. Kagura meint, dass sie nun gehen kann, wo Kohaku ja nicht in der Hütte ist als Miroku schon die Vermutung beschleicht, dass Kagura ihn nur aufhalten sollte und ihn damit hinters Licht geführt hätte. Inu Yasha merkt nun, dass Kagome in Gefahr ist und seine Vermutung richtig war, dass Kohaku noch unter Narakus Kontrolle steht. Sie müssen sich jedoch noch immer der Gegner erwehren und schließlich öffnet Miroku sein Windloch, mit dem er alles einsaugt, auch die giftigen Saimyousho. Mit der Drohung, sie einzusaugen, schlägt er auch Kagura in die Flucht während Inu Yasha mit schlechtem Gewissen hinter seiner selbstlosen Deckung nach Kagome sucht. Miroku will ihm nun folgen. Inu Yasha rennt durch den Wald und das gleiche tut Kohaku, nur dass dieser vor seiner Schwester Sango flieht, die ihm jedoch bald mit einem geschickten Wurf ihres Knochenbumerangs den Weg abschneidet. Sie meint, dass sie ihn lieber töten sollte, als dass er ein so grauenvolles Leben führt und beginnt einen Kampf, bei dem Kohaku vordergründig ausweicht. Inu Yasha trifft auf Kagome und diese meint, dass er Sango folgen soll, da sie vermutet, dass sie Kohaku umbringen will. Da sie jedoch weiß, dass Kohaku gezögert hat, also noch etwas Menschlichkeit in ihm steckt und daher sollte man ihn nicht töten. Kohakus Lage jedoch wird unter den Hieben seiner Schwester immer ungemütlicher und schließlich verliert er seine Waffe, fällt zu Boden und Sango bedroht ihn mit ihrem Schwert. Sie erinnert sich an die wenigen Momente mit ihrem 'echten' bruder, wenn auch ohne Erinnerung, die sie in den letzten paar Stunden mit ihm hatte. Sie will ihn nun aber umbringen und sich selber auch. Sie weint noch ein paar Tränen als Inu Yasha aus dem Busch springt und bevor es zu spät ist, will sie zustechen, doch als halber Dämon ist er extrem schnell und kann ihr das Schwert noch aus der Hand schlagen. Kohaku springt weg und Sango meint, dass Inu Yasha sie nicht hätte aufhalten sollen, doch er erwidert, dass das Narakus Plan ist und als solcher der falsche Weg. Inu Yasha rennt nun Kohaku hinterher, doch dann taucht Kagura auf und meint, dass Naraku Kohakus Gedächtnis gelöscht hat, er es aber auch nicht wiederhaben will, da es eine grausame Erinnerung sein würde. Inu Yasha schnappt sich Kohaku und fordert ihn zur Erinnerung auf, doch es tut sich nichts. Auch Kagome kommt dazu und schließlich greift Kagura ein und fliegt mit Kohaku davon. Zu guter Letzt sagt sie noch, dass es viel besser für Kohaku ist, wenn er keine Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse in Narakus Schloss hat. Nach seinem Verschwinden bricht Sango weinend zusammen und Inu Yasha kommt dazu und erklärt ihr nochmal das Ganze. Er meint, dass Kohaku nicht sterben darf und dass sie keine Dummheiten mehr in der Richtung machen soll. In Narakus Schloss will Naraku wissen, warum Kohaku Kagome nicht getötet hat und gibt ihm als Strafe seine Erinnerung zurück. Kohaku fängt an zu wimmern und schließlich macht Naraku ihn wieder zu einer Puppe ohne jede Erinnerung, die völlig unter seiner Kontrolle steht, doch das Bild von Sango, wie sie ihn bedroht, kann er nicht vergessen. Soundtracks #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Sign of Unrest #Title Card Theme #Attack (ab 1:07) #Hell Bug, Saimyousho #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Attack #High-Flying Sango #Fight to Death #Miasma #Evil Demon, Naraku #Half Demon, Inu Yasha Kategorie:Episoden